1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hood hinge structure and a hood hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-19960 (JP 07-19960 Y) describes a hood hinge structure (hinge support structure) that includes a hood hinge arm having an L-shaped cross-section. The hood hinge arm having the L-shaped cross-section has a rising wall portion that extends in a direction orthogonal to a hood, and a flange wall portion that extends in a direction in which the hood extends. The rising wall portion is fixed to the hood. With the hood hinge structure described in JP 07-19960 Y, the rigidity of the hood hinge arm is ensured by having the hood hinge arm be formed with an L-shaped cross-section.
Hood vibration when a vehicle is running can be reduced by increasing the rigidity of the hood hinge arm. The hood hinge structure described in JP 07-19960 Y has room for improvement in terms of reducing hood vibration.